One Last Time
by Xameri
Summary: Sometimes seeing the one you love one last time eases the pain of it death. KakashixIruka


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, obviously, otherwise we would see more Iruka. :)

**Warnings:** This is a deathfic and there's mention of a relationship.

* * *

It should have been easy, should have been simple, and should have been something he could have done without screwing up.

But what should have been wasn't what happened.

It figured, it really did. He couldn't help but wonder if the Gods high above were out to get him for some reason. Though he really couldn't come up with a good one, besides the fact that the was a ninja, and really, was that such a crime?

He choked out a laugh or at least what would have been considered a laugh if not for the blood distorting the sound.

It left a coppery taste in his mouth.

He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to die. Which was really ironic: his first mission in months and here he was, half dead and dying.

He hoped he would make it to the gates before….

He stumbled uncertainly forward, wiping the blood dribbling from the side of his mouth. Or was it leaking from every part of his mouth?

He wasn't sure it mattered much anymore. He just wanted to know if these scrolls were important enough to lose his life over them.

They must be, he assumed, otherwise it wouldn't have been so difficult to get them. Either that or someone wanted him dead and thus gave the mission an easier grade then it deserved.

But then, how could anyone have known a simple C ranked mission would turn into a deadly A?

He snorted, deadly. What a good choice of words.

That's when he spotted it. His village's welcoming walls, where his home laid, where he taught his students, where he chased Naruto endlessly through the streets prank after prank, and where Kakashi laid waiting around forhim to return. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that the Jounin was lounging about, reading that annoyingly orange book of his.

The edges of his lips curled up into a faint smile, but it quickly faded away as he began to cough. It was deep and sloppy, crimson hitting the ground as he kneeled over, his body shaking from the pain.

He couldn't help but wonder if the coughs were coming from the very depth of his soul, as it struggled to remain living for a few seconds longer. It was his and his soul's last breaths, before it all stopped. The pain and the dizziness and…

He really wanted to see Kakashi one last time before he had to leave. And he was sorry he wouldn't see Naruto become Hokage and…he was just so TIRED.

"IRUKA!"

He looked up, his brown eyes slightly glazed as he struggled to remain standing. He just wanted to rest for a little bit, but life didn't seem to be willing to allow him.

Which was weird since it was leaving him just a moment ago…ah, well, what are you going to do about that?

"Iruka!"

He saw Kotetsu running up to him, Izumo not far behind. He saw, more than heard, Kotetsu turn around and yell something at his friend. He heard mention of getting the medics, if not Tsunade down here, as well as Kakashi.

"Iruka, Iruka-sensei…you're…come on, let's get you up. We need to get you inside the village so we can fix your injuries."

He felt his right arm tugged gently across the other's shoulder, his body no longer having to support most of his weight as Kotetsu rushed toward the gates that led to home.

_Home._

He was gasping, choking, hacking up blood by the time they came to a stop, just inside the village.

Kotetsu slowly lowered him to the ground, which he was grateful for. He tightly clung to the dirt with one hand as the other was clamped onto his mouth, trying desperately to keep the blood in.

"Damn it, where are those fucking medics?" he heard someone snarl, probably Kotetsu.

Suddenly he heard the familiar pop of a teleportation Justu, and he tried to look up through the coughing fit which was certain to be his last, because he knew who was here finally, _finally._

A gloved hand lightly brushed against his cheek as he manage to stop his fit, gasping painfully as he struggled to catch his breath. And it hurt, it seriously hurt and he knew, KNEW, that this was it.

Blood dribbled from his mouth but through it all he managed to smile, smile because Kakashi was finally here, here at last.

He brought his head up, leaning into the cheek slowly at first as he smiled one last brilliant smile for Kakashi. A shaky hand clumsily reached up to clasp weakly at the hand against his cheek and he leaned forward.

The copy-nin met him half way, and their lips touched, brushing lightly against each other. It was a chaste kiss, ruined by the bitter taste of blood.

A few tears dribbled down his cheek and he wasn't sure why anymore, just that he was tired and wanted to sleep, to close his eyes for a few minutes.

Arms wrapped lightly around him and pulled him close to a warm body. Lips brushed against his forehead and the last words he heard before his heavy lids closed were…

"_I love you."_

* * *

sniffles I'm sorry Iruka...


End file.
